The amount of applications with which a user may interact is ever increasing. For example, users traditionally shopped at “bricks and mortar” stores to purchase applications that were then loaded locally on the users' computing devices. With the advent of online application stores, the availability of applications to the user has continued to increase such that a user may include tens and even hundreds of different applications on a variety of different computing devices.
As such, techniques have been developed to aid a user in organizing access to these applications. One such technique is known as an application launcher, such as a start screen, start menu, and so on. The application launcher includes representations of applications or content (e.g., tiles, icons, and so on) that are selectable to launch execution and access to the represented applications or content.
Conventional techniques that are utilized to manage the application launchers, however, could be inefficient and lack intuitiveness. Consequently, these conventional techniques could confuse users, especially when confronted by the multitude of applications that even a casual user may include on a computing device. One such example involves conventional techniques used to add representations to the application launcher in which the added representations are difficult to locate and did not support an intuitive reflow. Consequently, the location of the added representation could change in relation to other representations due to changes in orientation of the computing device, such as to switch from a portrait to landscape mode in a user's phone and therefore reduce efficiently in locating the representation and increase frustration to a user of the device.